Oh My My My
by CheerandBrood323
Summary: AU songfic oneshot Brucas. to the song oh my my my by taylor swift.


**A/N this is my first fic. It is a oneshot songfic about AU brucas. Hope you like it! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwann is God, I own nothing**

**Oh My My My**

**Fic by Cass (cheerandbrood323)**

**Song by Taylor Swift**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

"Look at those two over there" Dan said pointing over at 9 year old Lucas and 7 year old Brooke. They were over playing on the swing-set at the Davis house. It was another one of those business parties." we are gonna be inlaws one day George"

George laughed."I hope so, as long as you split the cost of the wedding, because if I know my little girl over there she is gonna want a big extravagent ceremony." George said.

Karen and Trisha were in the kitchen having a glass of wine when Trisha looked out the window at the kids on the swings. Brooke was wearing a red jumper with black tights and Lucas had on a striped polo with dress pants. Trisha opened the window and yelled out to Brooke.

" Brooke, how many times have I told you, you can not play outside in those clothes!"

" But Mom…" Brooke replied

" Oh Trisha leave them be. I am sure the maid can get the stains out" Karen said as she came over to the window. " look at them, they are too cute. Oh my my my they are gonna be together forever"

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my 

Brooke and Lucas made there way to the tree house. Brooke always begged her Mom and Dad for a tree house so last chrismas that is what she got. It was a little white house with a red door that was about 4 feet of the ground. Brooke and Lucas raced to the ladder and climbed up.

"Luke lets play house!!! I can be the mommy and you can be my baby" Brooke said enthusiasticly.

"Brookie come on that's a baby game. I have a better idea. How about truth or dare?" Lucas said

"But luke…"

"Brooke we are playing or I am gonna beat you up!" Lucas said. He would never beat Brooke up, but he always said that because he knew he would get his way.

"Fine. But im picking first!"

"fine. Ok Truth or Dare?"

" umm Dare!"

"I dare you to steal a cookie for me when we go inside"

" but my mom never lets me have cookies before dinner."

"That's the point of the game Brooke. And I dared you so you have to or someone will cut the heads off of all your dolls." Lucas thretened.

"Ok Ok I will. Your turn. Truth or Dare." Brooke said

"Dare"

"ok I dare you to…. Kiss me!"

"WHAT NO WAY" Lucas yelled

"but it's a dare you have to do it or someone will pop all your basketballs." Brooke got him back.

"Uggg Fine" Lucas closed his eyes and leaned in. Brooke then ran down the the stairs. Lucas followed. Brooke ran inside and tattled on Lucas saying

" Ewww mommy Lucas is trying to kiss me!"

" Oh my my my" Trisha said as she rolled her eyes.

I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my... 

**9 years later**

Lucas came over to Brookes house like he did everyday after basketball practice. Brooke was now 16 and a Sophmore at Tree Hill high and Lucas was 18 and a Senior there too. Lucas was dating the captain of the Cheering Squad, Peyton Sawyer. It was the beginning of may and almost time for prom.

"Hey Brookie" Lucas said as he fell on to her bed.

" Luke watch it I have homework on here" Brooke replied. Brooke had been in love with Lucas since the truth or dare game in the tree house when she was 7. She loved his toned body, the sparkle in his eyes, everything about him, except his whore of a girlfriend.

" oh yeah so I have big news. I was walking to Chemistry Class and guess what I saw, hmm lets see peyton making out with some scrawny kid name Jake. I was pissed so I broke it off with her. So guess what I have no one to go to prom with now." Lucas said.

"aww lukey im sorry. To tell you the truth I can not stand her.and hello your captain of the basketball team of cource you will find someone to go to prom with. Hell I will even go with you if your that desperate." Brooke tried not to sound so excited. She always planned on going to prom, but it would be perfect if it was with Lucas. Little did she know, Lucas really wanted to go with her too.

" Yeah I guess we could go together. I mean we would have fun right, you are my best friend and all."

**2 weeks later**

Brooke was all ready for prom, In her blue halter dress. They all met at the Scott house to take pictures. When Lucas and Brooke's eyes met it was like a fire ignited. Brooke thought he was gorgeous and Lucas' breath was taken away.

"Hey thanks for coming with me on such short notice." Lucas said as he kissed Brookes cheek.

" anytime" Brooke said. She was screaming on the inside 'OMG he just kissed me!!!' they took there picture and walked hand and hand out to the limo.

After the dance Lucas and Brooke decided to go for a walk by the river. In side Brooke was screaming ' its now or never damn it just tell him how you feel.'

" ok Luke I have a confession, I love you, im in love with you, I have been since the time we played truth or dare in my tree house and you tried to kiss me. I know we are best friends, but that's just how I feel, and I understand if you never want to talk to me again because its too weird but I just thought you should know before its too.." Lucas cut he off with a passionate kiss. she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waste.

"late" Brooke finished "wow".

"never too late for love" Lucas replied. This time Brooke leaned in for the kiss.

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my 

**1 month later**

Brooke and Lucas were driving home to Brooke's house after Bevin's graduation party. Bevin's dad was also business partners with Lucas and Brooke's dads, but she lived in Charlotte with her mom, so she never saw them.

There was tention in the air as Brooke, Lucas and Nathan, Lucas' 17 year old brother drove home.

"Brooke please talk to me." Lucas begged. She was mad that lucas was dancing with Bevin while she went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Lucas, I cant even believe you did that. I hate her now. There is no way I am ever talking to her again." Brooke yelled.

"Brooke it wasn't her fault. We are just friends, all we did was dance." Lucas defended

" and now you defending her nice move Luke" Brooke yelled again as they pulled into her drive way. " You know what if you want to go dance with whores go right ahead, and find a girlfriend that doesn't care!" Brooke said as she slamed the door.

" DAMN IT!" lucas yelled as she got out. He knew Brooke. She just needed to cool off and think about how pointless and stupid this fight was.

" Um Luke, yeah im gonna walk home ok? I think you need to go in and talk to her, bye" Nathan said as he got out of the car as well.

Lucas stayed in the car all night. In the morning around 7 he went into Brooke's house, and up to her room. She was laying on her bed asleep, in the same red sundress from last night. He gently brushed the hair out of her face and climbed into bed next to her.

" im sorry Luke, I over reacted majorly. I just got scared that you might leave me for someone supermodel pretty and smart like her." Brooke said as she cuddled up next to him. She layed her head on his chest and played with his fingers.

" don't ever think that pretty girl, I love you and you are smart and beautiful and everything that I want." Lucas said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Lucas, so much," Brooke smiled. They layed together like that for most of the morning.

_  
__A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
_

**4 years later**

Brooke and Lucas stayed together all through out the 4 years. Lucas went to University of North Carolina Tree Hill and after she graduated, Brooke went there as well. Lucas decided after talking to Brooke's dad that tonight was the night. He was gonna face is fears and do it tonight.

Lucas and Brooke walked hand and hand down the riverwalk. It was a clear warn July night. They reached the spot where they had there first kiss. Lucas then grabbed Brooke's other hand and faced her.

"Brooke I love you so much it hurts. And I brought us here because I needed to show you something, so close you eyes." Lucas never let go of her hand. He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring and continued. " Brooke I loved you forever and will never stop, so please, will you marry me?"

Brooke just stared into his eyes. Whenever Brooke imagined getting engaged it was always Lucas Scott that she wanted down on one knee. She wanted it to be special, she didn't want to say yes, like everybody else would say. So she sat down on his knee and gave him the most passionate kiss she has ever gave. They then both stood up.

"So is that a yes?" lucas asked with hope

"Of course I will marry you lucas." Brooke said and they kissed again.

_  
Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

**8 months later**

Lucas and Brooke had planned an extravagant ceremony and it was today. Brooke was not nervous, she was more excited. It was early and she was in the salon with Karen, Trisha, and her Roomates in Colege, Rachel, Teresa and her Maid of Honor, Haley. They all got there nails and hair done for the wedding. Then they went back to Karens to get Brookes Vera Wang wedding dress on and her makeup done then they were off to the church

Lucas was down the river court with Dan, Nathan, George, Skills and Lucas' Best Man Mouth. They were playing a game of pickup basketball before they all had to shower and get ready. After they all went to Georges for some food and to get ready. Then when the limo came they were off to the church.

Lucas stood pationtly at the alter waiting for the ceremony to start. When the music finally started first to walk down the isle was Trisha, Karen and Dan. Karen and Trisha were both a mess. They were so sad to see there babies all grown up. Next was was Rachel and Nathan, then Teresa and Skills, then Haley and Mouth. They all took there respected sides on the alter. Then " Here Comes the Bride" began playing

When Lucas saw her he was blown away, she was glowing and was breath taken walking down on the arm of her father. Once she reached the end she gave her mother a little wave and her dad a kiss on the cheek. She whispered in his ear, " I love you daddy" he then gave Lucas a handshake and a pat on the back. Then the ceremony began.

" do you Brooke Penelope Davis take Lucas Eugene Scott as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest said.

"I do" said Brooke

" and do you Lucas Eugene Scott take Brooke Penelope Davis as your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest said once again.

"I do" lucas replied.

"with the power invested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott. You may kiss your bride." With that Lucas grabbed Brooke's hands and gave her 3 small kisses. One for the past, one for the present and one for the future.

"I love you babe" Brooke whispered.

" I love you too pretty girl" Lucas answered

at the reception, Lucas and Brooke did the usual bride and groom things, like cut the cake and throw the bouque (haley caught it.) when it came to there first dance song, Brooke and Lucas chose Oh My My My by Taylor Swift. The song fit them well and she was one of the only artists they could agree on.

_  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

_  
_**2 years later**

it was a cool march night and Brooke and Lucas were snuggled up on the porch swing with there one year old daughter Emma Kendall Scott. They had just moved into there new house in Tree Hill. After all the chaos of unpacking and organizing they had finally finished

" This is awesome. I just want to sit out here all night." Said Lucas. Kissing Brooke on the forehead.

" Well it is almost time for Emma's bed time" Brooke said as she rubbed Emma's back. Emma was cuddled up under the blanket in lucas' arms.

"Dada stay out here" Emma mumbled. Wow she had him wrapped around her little finger. All she had to do was look at him and she got what she wanted. Brooke wasn't much better, but Lucas had a soft spot for his princess.

" Sure princess but only a little bit longer ok baby" lucas said as the three of them rocked and watched the stars shine.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

**OK that's my first fan fic! I hope you liked it. It was a lot of fun to write. Hopefully I will have time to write with my crazy basketball schedule. Keep the brucas love and review!!**

**xo Cass**


End file.
